O veneno da cobra
by B-Tanuki
Summary: Após operação fracassada em Konoha, Kabuto cuida da recuperação de Orochimaru e revela ao leitor seus verdadeiros sentimentos. CONTÉM SPOILER.


**O veneno da cobra**

**Por: Ero-Hime**

**Especificações: ◊ YAOI ◊ One Shot ◊ Lemon ◊ Orochimaru x Kabuto ◊ **

◊ **Spoiler – Mangá Vol. ****13 – Cap. 114 até Vol. 16 – Cap. 138 ◊**

* * *

Não sabia ao certo como seu coração havia se permitido envolver de tal forma. Desde o início estava claro que sua função seria unicamente a espionagem. Entretanto, seu desejo de ser notado, de estar junto do seu objeto de adoração, o fez cometer alguns crimes... pisar em algumas cabeças... desaparecer com alguns corpos...

Naturalmente que tais atitudes violentas e ambiciosas foram notadas. Na verdade, não apenas notadas, como também apreciadas. Sendo o seu mestre uma criatura legitimamente perversa; usurpar, mentir e trair eram verbos muito admirados por ele.

Em pouco tempo tornou-se o braço direito de Orochimaru-sama. E esta era a única posição que desejava.

Agora Kabuto estava sentado nas escadas, do lado de fora da base, perdido em pensamentos e observando a grande lua prateada.

* * *

- Maldito Sarutobi!! Velho miserável!

Orochimaru praguejava alto de dor e ódio.

Na recente tentativa de esmagar a vila de Konoha, o velho Sandaime usara um _jutsu_ obscuro como última aposta, nos últimos momentos de vida. Esse _jutsu_ levara os braços de Orochimaru, juntamente com todos os seus preciosos _jutsu_.

Esta conseqüência fora pior do que a morte. Era a morte em vida. Era o pior castigo que o cruel _sannin_ de Konoha poderia amargar.

- Aaaargh!! – O ninja malvado bradava com sua voz rouca.

- Orochimaru-sama.- Kabuto correu ao seu socorro imediatamente. – Orochimaru-sama, aconteceu alguma coisa? Está doendo novamente? – O jovem perguntou com o semblante preocupado.

O _sannin_ da cobra estava visivelmente atormentado. Seu rosto brilhava de suor e a cama estava úmida. Sua respiração era ofegante e os olhos giravam instáveis nas órbitas. Os cabelos em total desalinho conferiam uma aparência sinistra ao enfermo. Mais uma vez, devido ao estado febril, Orochimaru delirava.

O jovem de óculos sentou-se na cama e tratou de cuidar de seu mestre. Por ser um ninja hábil nas técnicas de saúde, não teve dificuldades em amenizar a febre. Quando a expressão facial de Orochimaru tornou-se mais plácida, Kabuto ficou a observá-lo em silêncio.

Acariciando a face quente e molhada, retirando os fios de cabelos colados de forma displicente, o jovem ninja médico pôs-se a divagar sobre seus sentimentos, e também sobre a maldade que ardia tão intensa no coração de seu superior.

O ninja perverso não era apenas uma pessoa má, poder-se-ia dizer que uma pessoa normal se tornava má quando contrariada, quando ultrajada ou quando agredida. Porém, esta não era em definitivo a história do ninja acamado. Entre os três discípulos, Orochimaru fora o mais mimado, o mais amado. Tornara-se ruim porque amava a vilania. Nascera para se opor ao caminho correto, nascera para contrariar. Obcecado em possuir todo e qualquer tipo de _jutsu_, começou a exercer práticas ilícitas. Estudou os _jutsu_ proibidos com afinco e, conseqüentemente, em pouco tempo foi descoberto.

O Terceiro Hokage descobriu que vários ninjas desaparecidos da vila de Konoha; dentre estes vários _chuunin_, _jounin_ e até mesmo alguns _anbu_; haviam sucumbido pelas mãos de seu pupilo, que em um pequeno laboratório dissecava os corpos apodrecidos em seus estudos nefastos.

A mágoa fora grande para Sarutobi-sensei. Ele desconfiava que seu amado discípulo havia se enredado numa trilha funesta, mas não esperava ver cadáveres do seu povo sendo objeto de pesquisa de Orochimaru. A dor foi grande, mas ainda assim permitiu que o ninja da cobra fugisse.

Orochimaru jamais entendeu essa atitude do seu velho mestre. Julgou a dor do Sandaime como fraqueza, se não medo. Rotulou o velho Sarutobi como um homem fraco, desprezível e inferior. Superior era ele próprio, que tirara a vida do mestre com as próprias mãos. Orochimaru não compreendia, e jamais entenderia, que aquela atitude era baseada no Amor. O ninja malvado não sabia que era amado. Aliás, talvez soubesse. Entretanto, quando a palavra 'Poder' tornou-se mais valiosa em sua vida, a palavra 'Amor' provavelmente foi esquecida.

Kabuto continuava acariciando o rosto de seu superior. Sabia que aquele poderoso ninja que não amava ninguém, jamais iria retribuir seus sentimentos. Fechou os olhos e sentiu as lágrimas quentes correrem pelo seu rosto umedecendo seu sorriso irônico.

* * *

Ainda observava a lua quando o _sannin_ malvado despertou. Ouvira um gemido fraco e juntou-se sem demora ao doente.

- Tenho sede. – Orochimaru balbuciou com os lábios secos e a aparência cansada.

Kabuto ajudou o ninja da cobra se sentar na cama e lhe ofereceu um copo d'água. Quando Orochimaru se satisfez, o jovem ofereceu hesitante:

- O senhor gostaria de tomar um remédio agora? Um dos que eu prepa...

- Pare.- A voz rouca o interrompeu exaltada.- Ambos sabemos que seus remédios não irão me curar.

Engolindo em seco, Kabuto pensou em algo para dizer, mas se absteve. A verdade era que tinha receio de contrariar seu mestre. Se ele não queria remédio, talvez quisesse outro tipo de conforto. Talvez se oferecesse seu corpo, Orochimaru relaxasse.

O rapaz não entendia exatamente a forma como se relacionavam, porém, ter seu corpo usado por Orochimaru era uma honra, principalmente para um coração cego de paixão. Acreditava que o ninja da cobra não confiava completamente na sua pessoa. Sabia que haviam segredos que ele jamais revelaria, mas muitas vezes era capaz de fazer brincadeiras e ironias, como se na verdade confiasse sua vida ao _genin_ médico. Em determinada ocasião comentara depois de um raro sorriso gentil que confiava no jovem. Naquele momento, Kabuto sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha, apesar de ficar lindo quando sorria, seu mestre por vezes lhe dava medo.

No momento em que partilhavam intimidades a iniciativa geralmente era delegada ao jovem, que preferia se insinuar por meio de gestos e poucas palavras. E foi com o olhar resignado e licencioso que Kabuto informou a Orochimaru que desejava ser usado. Retirou seu protetor de metal e soltou os cabelos fitando os olhos maléficos do amante. O ninja da cobra compreendeu de imediato e deixou claro que aceitara o convite. Com o olhar depravado e passando vagarosamente a língua pelos lábios, deu a entender que mesmo doente, estava pronto para saborear mais uma vez do corpo de seu subalterno.

Kabuto começou a se despir. Tirando peça por peça. Sem demonstrar a ansiedade que sentia para ser tocado. Orochimaru por sua vez, apreciava silenciosamente cada gesto do jovem subordinado. Sentia uma atração muito forte pela juventude e aquele corpo tenro e fresco o deixava incontrolável. Na sua busca ensandecida pela imortalidade, copular com jovens púberes o satisfazia bastante. Bem verdade que Kabuto era quase um adulto e seu corpo não era mais juvenil, mas algo neste ninja médico o atraia sobremaneira, talvez o servilismo desmedido, talvez o corpo delgado e bem esculpido.

Depois de um momento de espera, carregado de erotismo, o ninja da cobra tinha diante de si seu amante completamente nu e submisso. Podia torturá-lo como bem entendesse e assim, deu início ao doce martírio.

- Sente-se no meu colo Kabuto-kun.- O _sannin_ cruel indicou as pernas enquanto dava tapinhas nas mesmas com ambas as mãos, que apesar de danificadas, com esforço conseguia movimentá-las. Seu inferior permanecia apenas de óculos, mantendo um olhar lascivo e obediente. E era assim que gostava de vê-lo. Obediente.

O jovem _genin_ sentou-se de pronto. Sentiu em suas nádegas o volume proveniente da excitação já evidente de Orochimaru. Ele o desejava o suficiente a ponto de estar pronto sem a necessidade de qualquer contato físico. E isso deixou o ninja médico feliz. Apenas a sua imagem já acendia o ninja malvado. Kabuto também agradecia por seu mestre ter tido o bom senso de manter sua masculinidade, afinal, o que mais o atraía no ninja da cobra era o fato de ser um homem completo, maduro. Durante a "troca de corpo" o sannin perverso não se esquecera deste importante detalhe.

- Está me sentindo endurecido, Kabuto-kun? Vejo que você gosta bastante, do contrário não estaria corado. - O velho ninja gracejou enquanto deslizava sua língua pelo peito do rapaz. – Ora, veja! Parece que você também está ficando bem rígido. - ele completou segurando com firmeza o sexo do _genin_.

O rapaz suspirou profundamente perante o toque e jogou a cabeça para trás. O simples contato com seu mestre já o desestabilizava, o sexo então o deixava descontrolado. Seu peito subia e descia num ritmo acelerado, os dedos delgados em contato com seu membro sempre o deixavam assim. Kabuto reconhecia que Orochimaru era uma de suas fraquezas!

- Mas que menino mais safado... - O _sannin_ da cobra divertia-se ao provocar seu subalterno. - Mal o toquei e já está latejando entre os meus dedos!

O ninja médico sentia seu rosto quente, afogueado. Sabia que estava enrubescido e sabia também que o ninja perverso adorava esses artifícios. Reunindo coragem, respirou fundo e começou hesitante:

- Orochimaru-sama... permita-me que eu o satisfaça.- Kabuto arriscou.

- Não!- o ninja da cobra respondeu arisco. Estava doente mas não era um imprestável. O Sandaime o empurrara para maldita condição de aleijado, mas nefando do jeito que era, nem o mal lhe tocaria. E iria provar que podia ainda no estado em que se encontrava, fazer o que lhe bem conviesse.

Assim sendo, jogou Kabuto com moderada violência na cama e se ajoelhou de frente ao corpo do rapaz. Com dificuldade pôs-se a retirar a própria roupa. O _genin_ médico adorou a investida selvagem. Sabia que seu mestre queria provar sua capacidade, mesmo estando adoecido, e sabia também que desta vez compartilhariam um sexo violento. Os olhos ofídicos, que chispavam perversamente, evidenciavam a lascívia brutal.

Kabuto observava cada gesto do _sannin_, cada peça que voava para longe da cama e sentia seu corpo vibrar de excitação. Quando Orochimaru ficou nu, o jovem ninja percorreu ansioso os olhos pelo corpo bem feito e firme. As palavras "eu te amo" quase escaparam pelos lábios entreabertos, que fremiam úmidos de volúpia. Cerrou os olhos com força e sussurrou:

- Me possua, Orochimaru-sama... quero sentir você todo dentro de mim.

Esse incentivo fez o velho ninja contorcer seus lábios num sorriso sinistro. A maldade e a devassidão mesclavam-se nos lábios finos. Fitou rapidamente a expressão estampada na face enrubescida de seu inferior, Kabuto estava totalmente entregue.

O _sannin_ da cobra inclinou o corpo sobre a sua presa e atacou seus mamilos rosados com a língua sinuosa e com uma das mãos. O rapaz gemeu alto e seu gemido incontido serviu de estímulo para Orochimaru provocá-lo ainda mais. Enquanto deslizava seu membro rijo entre as pernas já abertas do _genin_, mordiscava um dos mamilos túrgidos e manipulava o outro com os dedos, beliscando-o e apertando-o.

O ninja médico levou as mãos a cabeça, descontrolado de deleite. Arfava violentamente, jogando a cabeça para os lados. Sentia seu sexo úmido, tamanha excitação. Também, seu amante contribuía esfregando-se de forma exageradamente selvagem. Orochimaru abandonou os mamilos intumescidos decepcionando seu aliado. O _genin_ gemeu em protesto, mas os planos do malvado ninja eram outros. Queria primeiro enlouquecer o jovem, fazê-lo entender que necessitava desesperadamente de suas carícias, fazê-lo entender que era dependente do prazer que lhe proporcionava. Assim voltou a apoiar-se nos joelhos e ordenou num tom seco a Kabuto:

- De quatro, Kabuto-kun. É assim que eu quero lhe possuir.

O rapaz obedeceu de imediato. Levantou-se, virou o corpo e se apoiou em seus joelhos e mãos. Percebeu que as lentes dos seus óculos estavam ligeiramente embaçadas e fez menção de tirá-los, porém o _sannin_ da cobra o advertiu:

- De óculos.

Kabuto ajeitou-se sobre os lençóis e esperou que seu mestre o torturasse. O toque que sentiu foi úmido e quente. Concluiu que a língua de Orochimaru serpenteava em suas nádegas pálidas estimulando-o suavemente. O _genin_ mordeu os lábios refreando um profundo suspiro de deleite.

- Quero ouvi-lo gemer!!- O cruel _sannin_ protestou irritado dando um tapa estalado no glúteo arredondado. Assustado com a investida repentina, o jovem médico gemeu alto. Porém, ao sentir a língua o estimulando novamente, suspirou longamente deliciado com a carícia.

Orochimaru vendo seu subordinado apertar firmemente os lençóis, reconheceu que estava na hora de submetê-lo a estímulos mais atrevidos. E assim, deslizou a língua para a entrada nacarada e delicada de seu amante. O ninja da cobra se permitiu um breve sorriso ao sentir seu amante estremecer perante seu toque lúbrico e assim, intensificou a pressão na carne macia e palpitante.

- Orochimaru-sama...- O _genin_ médico gemeu sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Estava tão extasiado que sentia por vezes a sua visão escurecer parcialmente e nesses momentos pensava na intensidade de seu amor pelo _sannin_ malvado.

Os olhos desconfiados do lendário _sannin _fitaram o semblante enlevado de seu subordinado. Apesar de ser um rapaz de índole ruim, lhe parecia muito inocente agora. O rosto afogueado e os lábios inchados lhe sugeriram paixão, mas desconsiderou rapidamente esse pensamento uma vez que ele próprio acreditara jamais ter se apaixonado. Como um menino tão perverso quanto ele próprio se apaixonaria? E pensando seriamente, pessoas com objetivos grandiosos, como eles dois, jamais se deixariam arrebatar por algo tão tolo como o Amor. Não seria o Amor algo volúvel e leviano até? Poderoso e intenso era o que viviam, isso sim. Eram caçados pelos seus crimes, eram cúmplices na vilania e no sexo. O ninja da cobra só reconhecia como verdadeiros esses laços que os atavam tão firmemente. Yakushi Kabuto era muito mais que um simples subordinado, fazia parte dele como o veneno faz parte da presa do ofídio peçonhento. O que os unia não era Amor, Paixão ou qualquer coisa efêmera como esses sentimentos, o que os unia era meramente a Inerência.

A constatação de tão profundo pensamento fez Orochimaru suspirar de satisfação. Assim, penetrou seu _genin_ com a língua ondulante e úmida, arrancando do rapaz um gemido alto e voluptuoso.

Numa relação como essa que compartilhavam, pensava, nada era medíocre e desprezível como em qualquer outra. Também não havia espaço para as fantasias e delírios. O lendário _sannin_ sentia que tudo era muito verdadeiro, talvez essa fosse a relação ideal! Existiria algo mais tátil que a iminência da traição sob os lençóis? Conheciam-se tão profundamente que não se iludiam, sabiam perfeitamente que poderiam ser vitimas um do outro a qualquer momento. Talvez por isso, envolviam-se ainda mais! O _sannin_ percebia que juntos, ele e Kabuto, preenchiam-se e completavam-se. Era uma bela Simbiose que jamais poderia ser comparada ao doentio e restrito Amor.

Depois de umedecer e estimular o ninja médico, Orochimaru retirou sua língua e ajoelhou-se apoiando o corpo debilitado nas costas do _genin_. Com gentileza atípica, acariciou o subalterno deslizando a ponta dos dedos da nuca aos glúteos. Com uma das mãos segurou o quadril de Kabuto e com a outra segurou seu membro posicionando-o na entrada do amante. Deslizou ligeiramente a glande, pressionando o orifício róseo para umedecer a si mesmo. O rapaz arquejou ansioso em ser possuído e, interpretando corretamente o ato, o ninja da cobra puxou com firmeza as ancas de Kabuto, lançando-se para dentro do menino.

Diante do impulso agressivo, o _genin_ médico gritou imerso na prazerosa dor daquela penetração. Orochimaru, jubiloso de tal reação, prosseguiu o coito num ritmo acelerado e violento. O som de tapas estalados misturavam-se aos gemidos torpes de seu subalterno e o ninja da cobra acompanhava tudo quase como um expectador. Satisfeito com a própria habilidade, concordava consigo mesmo que o velho Hokage não pudera retirar dele tudo o que mais apreciava. Kabuto por sua vez sentia que aquela não era somente uma relação sexual extremamente deleitosa. Era um dos muitos momentos mágicos que compartilhava com o ninja da cobra. Sentir Orochimaru dentro de si, estocando-o impetuosamente, na sua concepção, era uma das funções cuja sua alma havia sido designada. O jovem médico sentia com veemência que havia nascido para estar ali com o _sannin_.

O _genin_ rebolava na cadência dos movimentos de seu superior quando este lhe agarrou o membro e pôs-se a estimulá-lo. Orochimaru, que sentiu o clímax se aproximar, pressionou o pênis de Kabuto com força para fazê-lo gozar consigo. Sentindo a manobra, o menino se permitiu dominar por completo pelo prazer e esperou as primeiras ondas de calor arrebatarem seu corpo.

O _sannin_ lendário gozou ao sentir as contrações ritmadas em seu membro. Cravando os dedos enfaixados na pele avermelhada do subalterno, sentiu os jorros precipitando-se para dentro do rapaz. Cansado o velho ninja retirou-se do _genin_ e jogou-se na cama. Os lábios finos do vilão estavam marcados pela mordida que dera no instante do ápice.

Kabuto abraçou Orochimaru e deitou a cabeça no peito do peito do amante.

- Bom garoto. – O ninja da cobra sussurrou com sua voz rouca e arfante. Vagarosamente Orochimaru fechou os olhos e entorpecido, deixou que o sono o envolvesse. Kabuto velou o sono do ninja malvado e permaneceu nu aquecendo-se nos braços do _sannin_. Satisfeito, o genin aceitou o choro de alegria e conformação que lhe banhou seu rosto e o embalou ao mesmo sono que já levara seu mestre.

* * *

- Kabuto! – Orochimaru gritou rudemente. – Kabuto!!

- Me perdoe, Orochimaru-sama. – O jovem correu ao encontro do ninja da cobra.- Estava monitorando o andamento da operação...

- Não me interessa! – O sannin interrompeu o rapaz. – Quero uma daquelas substâncias entorpecentes. Estou sentindo dor.

Orochimaru que há poucas horas saboreara momentos de luxúria com o subalterno, estava irritado. Seu temperamento que geralmente era frio, depois da batalha com o Sandaime Hogake, tornara-se impaciente e explosivo. Naturalmente a dor que sentia era para poucos. Agüentar o sofrimento físico e a humilhação da derrota; pois sentia-se humilhado uma vez que seus planos não se sucederam da forma como planejara; era tarefa insuportável. Ainda mais com um inquietante pensamento que dominava sua mente toda a vez que compartilhava a cama com seu subordinado.

Enquanto sentia o efeito do medicamento agindo em seu organismo, o _sannin_ lendário lembrava que ao despertar do breve sono, no qual dormira enlaçado a Kabuto, notara a ausência do menino médico. Puxara o lençol ao seu lado e aspirara o perfume do rapaz. A falta que sentiu daquele corpo lânguido e provocante o irritou sobremaneira. Sabia que o rapaz estava nas imediações de seu aposento. Kabuto jamais se afastava demais de seu quarto. Entretanto, o súbito sentimento de abandono o aborreceu. E assim, culpou o pobre _genin_.

Agora a leve dormência nas mãos e os olhos pesados sinalizavam o sono artificial que se aproximava. O ninja da cobra cerrou completamente as pálpebras e balbuciando algo que não fazia sentido para si, mergulhou num sonho nostálgico e inebriante.

Kabuto acompanhava o estado do _sannin_ em silêncio. Sequer se abalou quando ouviu Orochimaru dizer por entre os dentes o nome "Jiraya". O rapaz ajeitou os lençóis e resignado pôs-se a acariciar a face febril, agora de expressão serena e feliz. Apesar de todo amor que sentia, sabia que bastava envolver aquele pescoço com as mãos e fazer uma leve pressão para que tudo acabasse. Konoha ficaria livre para sempre da ameaça de Orochimaru e ele próprio ficaria livre da condição de desprezado.

Uma risada infantil trouxe o jovem médico a realidade. O lendário _sannin_ parecia sonhar. Kabuto sorriu e pensou consigo mesmo: "De que adiantaria tirar esta vida perversa, se não haveria mais a quem servir?"

O _genin_ depositou um beijo delicado nos lábios sorridentes. A próxima vez que invadissem Konoha, pensou, o primeiro a esmagar seria sem dúvidas Jiraya.


End file.
